What A Man!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A great relationship is like a good bottle of wine. It keeps getting better as the days go by.


This came to me last week while I was listening to the song Whatta Man, and I thought, "Hey, this would make a great crossover fic!" So I wrote it. I won't tell you who the crossovers are, but I will say that there are three of them... Hope ya'll will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... And I am sad.

This story is all for confused, for listening to my sugar fueled ranting and not calling the men with white coats and big needles to take me away! (looks around, then hides under kitchen sink)

Women know when they have a good man. There's just something in the way he makes her feel, in the way she just knows that he is a diamond in the rough. Really great men are hard to find, and once a woman is lucky enough to find one, she should never let him go.

_Yeah, yeah (Oooo)_

_Uh, hey hey _

_All right, yeah _

_Oooo _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due _

_To the man that's made a difference in my world _

_And although most men are hoes, he goes on the down low _

_Cuz I never heard about him with another girl_

Lisa Cuddy sat on her couch with a blanket wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and his chin was resting on the top of her head as they watched old reruns of Full House.

Suddenly he began quoting the show, and Cuddy laughed and cuddled closer into his side. He ran his hand up and down her arm, and she shivered and looked up into his big brown eyes, her heart melting with love for him. Slowly, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, running one hand through her soft hair.

The kiss quickly grew passionate and desperate, and Wilson moved from her side to hovering above her, and they smiled widely at each other. "Condom?" he whispered, and she thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head.

"No," she answered, and a large smile slowly appeared on his face before he began to slowly kiss her collarbone. She ran her slender fingers through his blonde hair. "I love you, James," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Lisa. Very much."

_But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic to let it _

_Get me involved in that he said/she said crowd _

_I know that ain't nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it _

_And believe me y'all, he's worth it_

_So here's to the future cuz we got through the past _

_I finally found somebody that can make me laugh _

_Ha ha ha, you so crazy _

_I think I wanna have your baby_

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

Melinda Warner smiled as Fin walked into her office, her heart doing a little flip flop as he shut the door behind himself and flashed her a heart melting grin. She rose to her feet and walked around her desk, wrapping her arms around Fin's neck.

"Hiya," she murmured against his lips.

"Hey yourself," he said back, and her eyes widened when he produced a small gold box.

"Fin, you didn't have to do this," she whispered, and he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She opened the box, and inside lay a golden chain with a locket. And as she picked it up opened it, she gasped a little, then grinned up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Fin. Thank you so much." He grinned at her, and she threw her arms around his neck.

_My man is smooth like Barry, and his voice got bass _

_A body like Arnold with a Denzel face _

_He's smart like a doctor with a real good rep _

_And when he comes home he's relaxed with pep_

_He always got a gift for me every time I see him _

_A lot of snot-nosed ex-flames couldn't be him _

_He never ran a corny line once to me yet _

_So I give him stuff that he'll never forget_

Alex Eames looked up from her paperwork, and a smile flitted across her lips as she took in the sight in front of her. Bobby was concentrating on his work in front of him, his brows slightly furrowed in the way that she secretly loved. His dark blue, impeccable Armani suit was stretched tightly across his broad chest, showcasing his taut muscles and powerful frame.

But even as good as he looked in the custom tailored suit, she loved it even more when he wore jeans and a t-shirt. The way the rough blue denim stretched tightly over his long legs, how it was just tight enough in all the right places…

"Eames!" The subject of her fantasies called her name again, and she jerked her head up and looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked, his head tilted to the side and a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She froze, a flush apparent on her cheeks, then nodded a little. He watched her for a few more seconds, then continued to work. But all she could do was sit there and think about how bad she wanted to jump out of her chair and jump her partner right then and there.

_Stop it, Eames,_ a voice in her head ordered. _You can go eight hours without thinking about how bad you want to molest Bobby Goren in the interrogation room…. Shut up!_ But suddenly, the interrogation room seemed incredibly inviting, and she cleared her throat, causing her partner to look up at her. Ever so slightly, she tilted her head in the direction of the interrogation room, then she rose to her feet and walked away.

Bobby watched her go, then waited a minute before following his partner down the hall into one of the empty interrogation rooms. As soon as he was inside, Alex locked the door, then sat on the table and looked at her partner impatiently.

He saw the fire in her eyes, and a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat as she reached out and pulled him between her legs. "You know, I could arrest you for indecent exposure, right?" he teased as she ran her hands under his shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her cool hands against his warm skin burned his abdomen, and he shuddered and moved closer to her and caught her lips with his. A low purr erupted from her throat, and he smiled in amusement as she pulled him down on top of her.

Carolyn glanced at the pair of suspiciously empty desks across the room, then at her partner, who appeared to be concentrating intently on the file in his hand. "Hey," she whispered, tapping his leg with her foot. He looked up at her, and she leaned across the desks and said, "They've been gone for a while. What do you think they're doing?"

Mike looked in the direction of the interrogation rooms, and a wicked smile slowly spread across his face.

"That Bobby's a smart man," he muttered, and Carolyn looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked, and he looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Nothing, Car. Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

_He keeps me on Cloud Nine just like the Temps _

_He's not a fake wannabe tryin' to be a pimp _

_He dresses like a dapper don, but even in jeans _

_He's a God-sent original, the man of my dreams _

_Yes, my man says he loves me, never says he loves me not _

_Tryin' to rush me good and touch me in the right spot _

_See other guys that I've had, they tried to play all that mac _

_But every time they tried I said, "That's not it"_

Allison Cameron smiled wickedly as she felt the mattress dip down, and a familiar scruffy beard scratching against her skin as he kissed her neck. She kept her eyes shut as he moved over her, pressing gentle kisses to her neck, then down to her collarbone.

"You know, you're a bad faker," he whispered, shattering the silence of the room, and she smiled and opened her eyes, blue green eyes meeting bright cerulean ones.

She grabbed at her heart and put on her best hurt expression, saying, "Ow, Greg. That really hurt my feelings."

He rolled his eyes and continued his assault on her neck, but she pushed him away and rose to her feet, the sheet falling away from her body to reveal her to his greedy eyes. He willingly drank in the sight of her as she sashayed into the bathroom, her long brunette curls trailing down to the middle of her back.

At the bathroom door, she turned and gave him a "Come on and getcha some smile", saying, "You coming or not? Or do I need to start without you?" That comment had him bolting from the bed and over to where she was standing, and she giggled as he grabbed her hips possessively, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing abrasively against her bare flesh.

_But not this man, he's got the right potion _

_Baby, rub it down and make it smooth like lotion _

_Yeah, the ritual, highway to heaven _

_From seven to seven he's got me open like Seven Eleven_

Alex Cabot looked over the top of her glasses at her boyfriend as he began to ramble off another conspiracy theory, and she sighed. "John, it's two in the morning!" she exclaimed in exasperation, and he smiled and soundly kissed her lips, effectively silencing her protests.

When he finally released her lips, she licked her lips and smiled at him, running her fingers through his graying hair. "What was I saying?" she joked, and he laughed along with her.

"I don't know, but I have a better idea," he murmured lowly as he rolled over on top of her, gazing admiringly at her sweet smile and her blond hair that was fanned around her head.

She giggled, and John smiled at the fact that only he knew that the tough and fearless Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot actually giggled. But he knew she would die before admitting that to anyone. And he was just fine with that.

_And yes, it's me that he's always choosin'_

_With him I'm never losin', and he knows that my name is not Susan _

_He always has heavy conversation for the mind _

_Which means a lot to me cuz good men are hard to find _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

Olivia smiled as she heard the shower curtain open, and a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Hello, stranger," she purred seductively, and Elliot gave her a slow and sexy grin that made her insides churn and a fire burn low in her belly. His mouth slanted over hers, and she gently pushed his lips apart and let her tongue dart in and out of his mouth.

He moaned as her hand snaked down between their bodies, and he gently pushed her hand away and pinned her against the wall, pressing tender kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Ready?" he murmured breathlessly, and she nodded slowly, moaning as he eased her legs apart and entered her with one smooth thrust.

"Oh God, El," she groaned as he began to thrust into her, alternating between nibbling and kissing her neck. She started to rock impatiently against him, but he chuckled and held her still, saying, "Patience is a virtue, Liv."

"Not right now it isn't," she retorted, and he smiled at her again. "Please, El? I need you."

That was it. He began to thrust harder and faster into her, and they both moaned as their climaxes built quickly. She bit his shoulder as her release shook her body, and she screamed his name as he rocked.

"Elliot!"

As she screamed his name over and over, he shuddered and let go, careful not to let Olivia fall. Finally the water grew cold, and he grinned at her and swept her up in his arms, shutting the water off before carrying her into their bedroom and laying her on the bed. She curled up against him as soon as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

_My man gives real loving that's why I call him Killer _

_He's not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he's a thriller _

_He takes his time and does everything right _

_Knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night_

_He's a real smooth brother, never in a rush _

_And he gives me goose pimples with every single touch _

_Spends quality time with his kids when he can _

_Secure in his manhood cuz he's a real man_

Matthews kept his shaking gun aimed at Carolyn, and Mike kept his gun trained on Matthews as he said, "Drop the gun. Drop it!" Matthews' ugly mouth turned up in a sneer as he steadied his hand, and Carolyn looked at Mike desperately. Mike saw his finger move, and without hesitation, he aimed the gun at Matthews' knee and pulled the trigger, smiling in self satisfaction as the injured man let out a howl and fell to the ground, clutching his leg. He roughly handcuffed the wounded man.

Behind him, he heard a soft sob, and Mike sighed and went to his partner, whose shoulders were shaking slightly. "You okay?" he asked gruffly, and she brushed her hair out of her face and nodded a little. Against his better judgment, he stepped forward and enfolded her in his strong arms, and she shivered in his embrace.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured, smoothing her dark curls back. "You're fine. You're fine." A few seconds later, she pulled out of his protective embrace and jammed the heel of her hand into her eyes, wiping the tears away. Clearing her throat, she motioned to the ladder and said, "Let's get out of her, partner."

An amused smile lit up his handsome features, and he bowed and said in a gentlemanly voice, "Ladies first." She chuckled and climbed down the ladder, then waited at the bottom for her boyfriend to reach the ground.

_A lover and a fighter and he'll knock a knucker out _

_Don't take him for a sucker cuz that's not what he's about _

_Every time I need him, he always got my back _

_Never disrespectful cuz his mama taught him that _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya'll go! Oh, and this story gets me to 200,000 combined words on this site. Yay me! Don't forget to review, bunnies!


End file.
